The Rider Apprentice's Manual
by AelinG
Summary: Tucked away in the corner of his room, the elven apprentice Virion safeguards a most important piece of literature: The Rider Apprentice's Manual, the book written by apprentices, for apprentices.
1. Prologue

Virion locked the door behind him, clutching a disorderly stack of papers to his chest. Footsteps pounded outside his door and quietened as they went off. He listened for a while longer before he deemed it safe to move back to his room back up the hallway.

The apprentice had been the only elven one to arrive on New Vroengard that year. The other four were either crude northern humans or a short dwarven girl. He didn't usually talk to dwarves, and the humans had effectively ostracised him. The senior apprentices were kind enough to him but they had their own matters to attend to. So he was left all alone with his elven eccentricity.

It was only a few days after they had first moved into their quarters did Virion stumble upon a queer pile of hurried scribbles hidden in the wall of his room. To his folly he had left the door open and one of the more daring humans had rushed in and stole it from him. Being an elf, Virion managed to steal the book back as soon as it slipped from his grasp, and dashed out of his own room. Then the human called on the rest of his pack, and Virion had no choice but to keep running. He had never brawled with anyone before. It was better that he kept himself safe than face off with the humans.

Now he was safe inside the locked confines of his room, he could finally take a closer look at the first page of it:

 _Dear Apprentice,_

 _I wrote this compendium of sorts about 60 years after the Riders were first established. I'm not sure in what era you are reading this book now, but it can't be too long after I graduated, and the information here is probably still relevant — and rather valuable, if I may say._

 _Understand that I had never wished for anyone to read this. It was, at first, a jumbled stack of notes collating years of various discoveries and shortcuts I had found while living on the island. It was for my own use only. I guarded it carefully and kept it safe in a secret spot in my room. My precautions did not seem to work, however, and it disappeared from my room. I won't tell you the full story, but I can tell you it was a week's worth of wasted time trying to get it back. To steal it back, more accurately._

 _To my horror I found that someone had scribbled all over my notes too. But as I read, the scribbles became more legible, and I realised that someone had_ added _to the information already in my notes. That was when the idea struck me: why not create a guidebook for future apprentices? It would save them a lot of toil and trouble. And, if you would forgive me, I also thought it would be funny to have a bunch of apprentices stealing the same book from each other over and over again. It sounded like a fun game to play._

 _My only condition for the players is that they add to this book as well before it gets stolen from them. Now, I have no way of ensuring that you do so. You could just leave the book as it is, or add something untruthful. I wouldn't know. But I trust you who holds this book will be of noble spirit, despite the thievery concerned with this game, and do what I have asked._

 _Guard this book carefully, young one. It's only a matter of time before it will disappear from under your bed, too._

 _(The author's name is too smudged to read.)_

It was a good thing he still had a couple of minutes before the Induction in the Great Halls.


	2. Chapter I: Recent History of the Riders

The library of New Vroengard has yet to reach the Old Vroengard library's splendour, but it is comprehensive enough to compete even with the likes of Ellesmera's archives. I'm sure if you head there you could easily find a history book detailing the history of the Riders, from the time of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, till recent times when Lord Eragon established the New Order. I recommend Domia abr Wyrda, if you're really interested in the old texts, but this section is not a rehash of dusty tomes.

The shortcomings of these books is that they take time, a lot of time, to be written. In the case of Domia abr Wyrda, the Arcaena have taken it upon themselves to meticulously review all pieces of evidence to confirm their accuracy, even if its accuracy is as obvious as a dragon amongst lizards. Thus the most recent history of the New Order, from the time of its establishment till now, has not been written. It has never been written, not even in the lesser history books.

Having been one of the first apprentices to arrive on the island, I would say I do have the best knowledge of our New Order's history, apart from the Elders, of course. I've dug up old memories, questioned my peers, and even partook in the rather uncultured art of eavesdropping to fill up the (few) gaps between my memories.

Hopefully this will give you some background knowledge of the Riders.

* * *

I shall start where the history books have ended.

60 years ago, about a year after the downfall of Galbatorix, Lord Eragon set sail from the eastern edge of Alagaesia, from the junction where the Az Ragni and Edda River meet and form the Forlorn Rushes. If you follow a complete map of Alagaesia and her Outer Realms, you will find that the Rushes spill over into the Sea of Stravas, in the middle of which is our great island of New Vroengard. Actually, it is debatable whether the Sea of Stravas is a large lake or a small sea. Its salinity varies constantly too. Let us just call it a Sea for the purposes of these notes.

Anyway, Lord Eragon and his elven companions kept sailing along the Rushes till they hit the Sea, about five days away from Hedarth, as the crow flies. At the time, Stravassian waters were murky green and shrouded in fog. So thick was this fog that even the sharp eyes of the elves were hard pressed to spot the bright scales of the dragon Saphira. The company had no choice but to anchor at the edge of the Sea. They sat and waited for the fog to pass. Yet after three days the fog would not dissipate. Their supplies were running dangerously low. They neither had enough to stay, nor to return to Alagaësia.

Eragon took a risk and decided to sail forward. Saphira his dragon flew close to the ship. The elves guarded the ship's precious cargo of dragon eggs. In such wide expanse of sea, they were wary of monsters that were told of time and again in many a tale. The details of how they reached the island are not clear (no pun intended). Recent legend has it that a ray of light burst forth from Eragon's Shining Palm, piercing through the fog, opening a path for them like a key; and as they sailed, the fog was blown away, as if by the gale force of Saphira's wings. Of course, I am more inclined towards believing that they had bumped into this island by sheer luck, and that the climate had later been artificially modified by magic. But the legend is always more intriguing, isn't it?

The end result was the same, and they docked at the northwestern shore of New Vroengard. The name of our island did not come about easily, though it does sound simple. Word was that Eragon and the elves had pondered for days about a fitting name. By the time they had thought of the current name, they had already raised a small settlement in the northwest. While the name isn't very creative, it does fit their purposes, and would save them the trouble of explaining the name to new apprentices.

Unfortunately, the company had no access to the sturdy oaks and fir and elm. This small settlement had to be built from local wood. The woodcraft of the elves allowed them to identify a few trees suitable for construction (I believe they had even found mahogany), and they mined stone from the hills. In just two weeks they had constructed enough houses to shelter the entire company from wind and rain. I shan't go on more about the building works, for they are a bore. In the meantime, Eragon set on increasing his own store of knowledge in anticipation of teaching future apprentices.

After a year they had built enough buildings to create a small town. There was a proper dock for their only ship, housing for future apprentices, a hatchery to store the eggs, a central square for the company to gather, a common kitchen, and a few other facilities needed to support about four dozen people. Eragon sent a letter by means of grassboats to each of the monarchs in Alagaësia, bidding them send apprentices as soon as possible.

So it came that Eragon received his first apprentice a few months after the letter was sent, and she was a human who had trained under Lady Arya until her dragon was big enough to fly. Her name is K — yes, just K. She is my ebrithil. She may not be as gifted as Eragon, but her mind is sharper than a blade of brightsteel. Eragon trained her personally, one of few who had the chance to interact with him so closely. Five apprentices in the past sixty years have trained under him, and only one not of K's generation.

Little construction took place for the next twenty years. I had arrived on the island during this time. Riders were slow to train and new apprentices only appeared every few years or so. During this time Eragon and his Riders explored New Vroengard. Generally they found that most of the island was forested, with the land growing stonier the closer they got to the hills. In the middle of the island was a volcano, just like on the old Vroengard island, only taller and steeper. Its base was surrounded by craters. They thought it a good location for more secretive works. Books and some scarce supplies were continuously shipped to the island.

The Riders also received few visitors, with the only regular one being Eragon's niece Ismira, who had been made full Rider forty years ago. She was the Riders' appointed ambassador to mainland Alagaësia, probably because of her links to the nobility. Apprentices were not usually permitted to return until they had finished their training. Lady Arya had not visited until spring last year, for unknown reasons, given that she is the most senior Rider in our Order, after the Elder Murtagh and Lord Eragon.

Then about thirty years ago, a strange ship appeared on the southwestern coast of New Vroengard. The sailors of the ship appeared human. They were not exactly human. Humans did not have multicoloured irises that shifted in hue. There were only seven of them and they were confined to two houses in the Riders' little town. They call themselves "Changelings". No one knows what they are supposed to change into, but they have been left alone on the far shore of the Sea of Stravas. Do not think of visiting their settlement. Eragon imposes the rule strictly upon the entire Order. I am not of his inner circle, so I know not of what danger they present.

That was the queerest event of the decade. After which, the Riders returned to their usual pace of life, continuing to train new apprentices. Twenty years ago, our Order finally had enough members to spare, and Eragon sent a few to Alagaësia. One was assigned to each race. There was Tiberek for the Urgals, Injros for the elves, Khelet for the dwarves, Hele for the Surdan humans and Ismira for the Northern* humans. She was also Captain of the Riders stationed in Alagaë were based in the capitals of each races' kingdom. The Order found their work useful in maintaining ties between the mainland and the far-off island of New Vroengard.

Ten years ago is a rather recent time. By this time there were already thirty or so Riders and apprentices living on the island, a far cry from the original three the Order had after the fall of Galbatorix. Still the island could hardly be called _bustling._ Needless to say, Eragon was frustrated with the slow growth of his Order, more so since there was really nothing he could do about it. There was a stark lack of Riders compared to the number of dragon eggs they had. Most of the wild dragons' eggs had hatched already, and they had formed conclaves in various areas within and without the island. It was also in this time that expeditionary units were being sent out of New Vroengard, mainly to add onto the Riders' vast trove of knowledge. Currently the surrounding lands up to 25 leagues beyond the eastern shore of the Sea have been explored.

And thus we arrive at a time more familiar, just a year ago, when the Elders Murtagh and Thorn collapsed on the shores of New Vroengard, torn and bloodied. Another coincidence on this very coincidental island. Belted to the Rider's side was the gold sword Naegling, blade of Oromis Thrandúrin and Eragon's master. Neither would speak of the horror that did them such injury. It is suspected that they had awakened the Urgal King** in the far north. "It is a miracle they even escaped alive," Glaurog did say. He is the Lore Master of the Riders.

Today New Vroengard sustains a population of five-and-thirty Riders and apprentices. Ties with the mainland and the wild dragons are stable. The Changelings are quiet and at peace.

* * *

And thus written is the full account of the past sixty years of the New Order. Let it be that these words be judged as fair and accurate, lest I suffer troubles beyond my grave.

 _*No definite name had been decided on for the Varden's reformed Broddring Kingdom. Most people call it the Northern Kingdom to distinguish it from its southern counterpart, Surda._

 _**The Urgal King, Kulkarvek, was said to lie in state in the barrows of Anghelm. Well, until the Elders Murtagh and Thorn went to awake him, anyway._

* * *

 _Changelings? Virion had never before heard of such creatures. Skinshifters like the werecats, yes, but not Changelings. He scoured the scribbles in the margins for any further information on them, but there was none, only page references to Domia Abr Wyrda. He earmarked the page to remind himself to ask his master later on. The book was tucked into crack in the wall before the elven apprentice left the room._

 _K, he thought. K Stormbreaker. She was the fourth most senior Rider in the Order, after the so-called Triumvirate. She had left New Vroengard five years ago on a risky journey to find the fruit of an Aiglise Tree, said to be a panacea for all illnesses if the northern legends were correct. There had been no word from her since. The apprentices of Virion's generation respected her as another piece of Rider history. He had been rather fascinated with her story when his master first told him about the Elder._

 _And the mysterious appearance of Murtagh and Thorn. A battle with Kulkarvek is what the book claimed. But Virion had seen the injuries created by Urgal weapons. They are meant to crush and to gore. They are not meant for slicing, let alone cutting off an entire limb. There was much more to their sudden appearance, he gathered. His thoughts may have been influenced by his opinion that Murtagh was not trustworthy._

 _Virion brought these ponderings along with him as he made his way to the Great Hall._


	3. Chapter II: Orientation

_A/N: I think you can find the answer to your question in this chapter Daziy :3_ _Also,_

 _(italics) = a scribble someone wrote in the margins of the book_

* * *

 _Virion returned to his room later that night, a silver dragon pin adorning his collar and marking him as an apprentice of the Riders. The ceremony had gone rather well, apart from the fact that the other apprentices had continued to shun him. He envied his dragon Slennir, for it did not seem that he had that problem. The dragons were friendly no matter the race of their Rider. Their masters Tomas and Tuleris had told them to report to the northern training field at dawn. He'd ask them about the Changelings then._

 _He drew out the book from the crack in his wall and flipped through it till he came to the next chapter. This one had even more scribbles._

 _"CHAPTER II," it said, and below it, "ORIENTATION"._

* * *

The elves may be the wisest and most knowledgeable race in Alagaësia, but even they fail to comprehend all the wonders that behold them on New Vroengard. My peers can tell you for themselves. What more could be said for the other three races? Thus it seemed important that I wrote a chapter to introduce current age New Vroengard to fumbling new apprentices as early as possible. I am assuming in this chapter that you have already completed the induction ceremony into our Order, and that you have some idea of how this place works.

As of my time there is yet to be a castle built on New Vroengard.

 ** _Within the Riders' Town_**

 **1\. The Library**

You should familiarise yourself with the room known as the library. Your masters will start assigning work to you soon so you best know the routes and turns even better than the back of your hand. Generally it is divided into six sections: Magic, Combat, History and Lore, Science, Arts, Draconology, and Fieldwork. There is also another section filled with books that they could not quite classify into any of the above sections. Unless you'd like to find out more about how to stuff a jars with strawberry-flavoured chickens, I suggest you do not visit that corner. I highly suspect that Glaurog had placed that section there as a joke.

Also, when wandering in the library, take care around the darker corners. Five-and-seventy percent of the apprentices joined the Order when they were teenagers, if you catch my meaning. ( _maybe.)_

There is a backroom in the library where the older texts are tucked away. Most of them are archaic and obsolete but I have found a few interesting ones — (the handwriting here is illegible) _._ However you do need a key to enter the backroom, which, if you are deft enough, can be stolen from Glaurog's belt. He does not allow apprentices to enter and if you are caught, do beware his horns.

Finally, there are several secret books hidden within the library as well…I will leave those to future apprentices to discover. They are not documented in the library's records. I know not why Lord Eragon chose to do so, but he must have some purpose to it.

 _(the fundamentals of undead resurrection_

 _a thousand uses for a single stone_

 _the book of tosk ! is it not risky to have such a book in the library_

 _galbatorix's collections?)_

 **2\. The Hatchlings' Wing**

Hopefully you would have learnt by now, but all the apprentices are kept together in one area called the Hatchlings' Wing. It is a circle of houses for the sole use of the apprentices. Lord Eragon's dragon Saphira had named it…thus "Hatchlings'". Junior apprentices with less than 7 years of experience are kept separate from the senior apprentices. No, little bullying occurs on New Vroengard. The Elders merely made it so for the masters' convenience in finding their apprentices. ( _the real reason why they are kept separate is because the junior apprentices bully the senior apprentices instead of the other way around.)_

The Hatchlings' Wing is located in the southeast part of the Riders' Town near to the training fields, for obvious reasons. It is possible to jump from your window directly into the nearest training field. Don't try that.

In the centre of the Hatchlings' Wing is a marble statue of a hatching dragon surrounded by water. If you look within the eggshell off the statue, you will find a small hole, which is actually to allow water to drain off. Most apprentices do not realise this, but you can actually use the statue as a sink by using the simple spell "adurna rïsa" to let water flow out of the dragon's mouth like a tap. It is not likely you will need a public sink but it is always nice to have.

If you are really curious, then you may know that all full Riders sleep in the large inn-like building in northwestern part of town. That is where I sleep. _(full rider, arrived 40 years ago, insulted another race, access to restricted areas)_

 **3\. Town Square**

It is just an empty area where the Elders summon the Order for meetings and celebratory gatherings. Not quite large enough to hold all the dragons but it can fit five average adult dragons while the entire Order is present. If a meeting requires the dragons' presence, it would be held in the training fields. There is also an amusingly small clock tower at the northern end of the square.

 **4\. Kitchens**

The Riders do not employ any servants. Both apprentices and full Riders are assigned to shifts to help prepare food for the rest of the Order. Our food is grown in the garden in the valley. The Riders do not eat much meat, especially since most of the Order is elven, but if the other races have need to satiate their carnivorous desires, they are to go hunting in the forest for game.

Everyone is free to enter the kitchens to get a snack but no one is allowed to tamper with the ingredients prepared for the next meal. They are always placed on the counter next to the store.

 **5\. The Hatchery**

Despite its name no dragon eggs are actually hatched there. It houses the dragon eggs meant to hatch for a member of one of the four races. Eggs are sent back to Alagaësia to seek new Riders.

It is closely guarded. Only senior Riders are allowed inside. However for the purpose of instruction, Riders can bring their apprentices into the Hatchery for a short while. It is not that the Elders distrust their fellow Riders, but because of the Eggbreaker Galbatorix's previous existence, Lord Eragon is extremely protective of the dragon eggs.

 **6\. The Aviary**

Housing for the dragons is located on Sea-ridge, a line of mountains directly to the east of the Riders' Town. The middle pass through the mountains is the entrance to the Aviary, containing a series of staircases that wind up the mountains' interior. Several caves near the peak serve as the dragons' dens while the lower caves are where young or injured dragons reside.

As the caves are open to the outside, dragons can easily take flight from the aviary to join their Riders on the ground. All Riders are also free to enter, but they should be wary of dragon tails and impalement. The peak of the tallest mountain is used for apprentice initiation ceremonies (so you surely would have visited it). Otherwise, no Rider except the Elders is allowed to fly to the peak.

 **7\. The Docks**

Of course it is where ships arrive and depart. Supplies unavailable on New Vroengard (which is not many) are shipped from Alagaësia. Common cargo include books, dead snalglí, dead Nagra, and dead samples of endemic species such as the Fanghur. There were also people, but not of the dead variety. Occasionally important visitors from the mainland came to New Vroengard. Most of the time they are deterred by the rather dangerous voyage to our island. (It was not mentioned in Chapter 1 but the expanse between Hedarth and New Vroengard is not completely uninhabited.)

Currently only one ship is permanently stationed there, and that is Lord Eragon's original vessel the Talíta.

 ** _Without the Riders' Town_**

 **8\. Training Fields**

The training fields outside the Hatchlings' Wing is a large expanse of grassy plain for apprentices to test their hand at combat. Teachers with only one apprentice will have their apprentice spar against themselves while those with multiple apprentices have them spar against each other. The training field is scattered with many loose pebbles so care should be taken while fighting on the plains.

The training fields are bound by the presence of the forest in the north, the fissure to the east, and the Riders' Town to the west. It is usually used for combat practice or for fieldwork in the plains.

 **9\. Northern Forest**

One of several forests on the island, the Northern Forest is the largest and is composed of both dark and light trees encircling a single hill. It is connected to the range of hills outside of the forest. Lessons in forestry are conducted here at the foot of the hill. Dragons and Riders who partake of meat hunt in this forest, since game is relatively aplenty. There are also several species of medicinal herbs unique to the forest, but the climate suits the needs of many other species from Alagaësia.

In the forest hill there is a small chamber containing several pots of supplies for emergencies, but more importantly, it is the entrance to a tunnel which leads to a secret chamber underneath the Riders' Town. How to access the tunnel, and what is within the secret chamber, will be up to you to discover. _(do not enter, the tunnel is warded by strong magic and the elders will know who has been in there)_

 **10\. Sea-ridge**

See #5 "The Aviary".

 **11\. The Fissure**

It is a deep crack at the southern part of New Vroengard, mainly used for aerial combat training. There is a volcano (see #11) on its northern side where the wild dragons gather, and the Stravas River flows through from several springs in the hills to the Bay of Stravas in the south. The fissure separates the western side of New Vroengard (where the Riders live) from the eastern side (where the wild dragons live).

A bridge has been constructed over the midsection of the fissure if for some obscure reason any Rider wishes to cross over it instead of going by the northern side around the volcano. _(easy access to southern wilderland; unfortunately no secrets there)_

 **12\. Du Fell Arucane**

"The Mountain of Endless Fire" is the name given to the active volcano at the centre of New Vroengard. It erupts relatively often, but it is of little threat to the Riders' Town as most eruptions are weak and the lava collects in the numerous craters surrounding its base. The wild dragons use it as a gathering and meeting point with the Riders. Bonded dragons visit the volcano often as well, drawn by the heat of its fire.

There is a building at the base of the volcano that is devoid of any furnishing. Sometimes Riders who go to the volcano to liaise with the wild dragons stay there, but the true reason for its existence is a secret among the senior Riders. (Which of course is why you will explore it.) _(do not explore it)_

 **13\. The Wilderlands**

Apart from the volcano, there is nothing much to be said about the home of the wild dragons.

 ** _Other Rules the Apprentice should be Aware of_**

 **1\. Social Cohesion**

New Vroengard is one of few places where the four races mingle on a daily basis. Thus, any form of racial dissent is not as well-tolerated as in mainland cities. This especially applies to Human-Urgal relations, and Elf-Dwarf relations, which are particularly cold. Fortunately apprentices usually get off the hook after they have been counselled by their masters, but full Riders are sent to do forest work with a Rider from the particular race. It is not pleasant.

 **2\. Traveling beyond New Vroengard**

Apprentices are not allowed to leave the island until they have become full Rider, and even then they are restricted to the surrounding lands until an Elder orders them to go to Alagaësia. If the apprentice has an emergency back home then they have to be accompanied by their master or another senior Rider. However no exact punishment has been implemented against offenders, since full Riders are rarely caught and most apprentices would rather explore the island.

This rule apparently stems from Lord Eragon's wish that New Vroengard be as protected as possible lest we come under attack, and an incident like the Fall is repeated.

And I almost forgot, do not visit the settlement where the Changelings live. It has been mentioned in chapter 1. _(do not visit the changelings. i nearly died)_

 **3\. Personal Conduct**

Given that all Riders are considered a higher authority than any king or queen, we are expected to uphold a higher standard of behaviour than a common soldier. Or rather, we are expected to exercise our unique personalities with discretion. A Rider behaves well but is not mindless. For apprentices, cases of bad conduct are handled directly by your master, while anything more serious than thievery and needless fighting are judged by the Elders.

 **4\. The Hatchery**

It needs to be said again. _Do not enter the Hatchery_.

When in doubt of anything, ask your master.  Time and again stubborn apprentices have failed to turn to their greatest resource on the island and did not know they were biting off more than they could chew.

* * *

 _The second chapter is quite useless, Virion thought. And outdated. A castle had already been built on the island by the time he came to New Vroengard. Many facilities in the old Riders' Town had been shifted into the castle. The library collection would have increased, and increased the difficulty of finding the hidden books as well._

 _The scribbles in the margins also prompted further research — especially in the area of the Changelings. Not only were they strange, but they were dangerous it seemed, and Virion would have to bring another Rider along with him if he wanted to visit their settlement. Probably one of the senior apprentices. He snorted to himself. "Most apprentices would rather explore the island." Looks like he wasn't most apprentices._

 _Tomorrow he would pay a visit to the library and the forest after his lessons. He was not one who would keep a secret waiting._


End file.
